Conventionally, there is known a device for testing the operation of an antilock brake system (hereinafter referred to as ABS) and a front-rear wheel interlock brake system (hereinafter referred to as CBS) of a two-wheeled motor vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-281108).
The above test device comprises a pair of front wheel support rollers (a first front wheel support roller and a second front wheel support roller) for seating and supporting the front wheel, and a pair of rear wheel support rollers (a first rear wheel support roller and a second rear wheel support roller) for seating and supporting the rear wheel, wherein the first front wheel support roller and the first rear wheel support roller are connected so that they are rotated in synchronization. In addition, each roller has its surface formed of a low friction material. Further, a rotation speed detecting means for detecting the rotation speed of each roller, respectively, are connected to the second front wheel support roller and the second rear wheel support roller. Furthermore, the first rear wheel support roller is connected to a driving motor via a clutch.
In order to test the ABS of a two-wheeled motor vehicle in the test device being arranged as above, at first, the front wheel and the rear wheel of the test vehicle is placed on the pair of front wheel support rollers and the pair of rear wheel support rollers, respectively, and the rear wheel support roller is rotated by the driving motor. Thereby, the first and second rear wheel support rollers are rotated in synchronization via the rear wheel, and the rotation is transmitted via the first front wheel support roller to the front wheel and the second front wheel support roller, so that all the rollers are synchronously rotated.
Thereafter, when the rotation speed of the roller obtained via the rotation speed detecting means reaches a predetermined speed, the clutch between the first rear wheel support roller and the driving motor is turned to an off state, at which time the operator fully inputs the brake. Then, the rollers cut off from the driving force of the driving motor by the clutch continues to rotate by inertia, and on the other hand, the rotation speed of each roller is reduced gradually by the reduction caused by the input of the brake. At this time, since the surface of each roller is formed of a low friction material, slip occurs between the wheels of the two-wheeled motor vehicle and each roller, and the ABS operates to perform a pumping brake. Thereafter, the respective rollers stop by the operation of the brake, and by comparing the stop time with the value determined in advance via actual drive measurement, it is determined whether the performance of the ABS is good (OK) or poor (NG). In addition, upon testing the CBS of the two-wheeled motor vehicle by the prior art test device, similar to the ABS test, one of the brakes (such as the front wheel brake) is input and the other brake (the rear wheel brake) is interlocked therewith, and by comparing the stop time of each roller with the value determined in advance via actual drive measurement, it is determined whether the performance of the CBS is OK or NG.
However, in the ABS test performed by the prior art test device, the determination results can only be obtained after the rotation of each of the support rollers are stopped after the brake is input, so there is a drawback in that the test time takes up a relatively long time. Even further, if the ABS test for the front wheel and the ABS test for the rear wheel are to be performed continuously, it is necessary that each of the support rollers being stopped when the front wheel test is ended must be driven up again to the rotation speed at which the rear wheel test can be carried out, so there is a drawback in that the test efficiency is deteriorated. Similarly in the CBS test, since the stop time and the stop distance are used for determination, the determination results can only be obtained after the rotation of the rollers are stopped after the brake is input, so that there is a drawback in that the test time takes up a relatively long time. Even further, since the confirmation of the operation of the CBS is performed based on the sensory of the operator, the operator is required to have much experience, and there is a drawback in that it is difficult to expect high test accuracy.
Even further, since according to the prior art test device, performance determination is performed by comparing the stop time of each roller with the values determined in advance via actual drive measurement, there is a drawback in that when the determination result is NG, it is impossible to specify whether the problem is caused by the control malfunction of the ABS or CBS, or by the braking force of the brake.
Furthermore, even if the surface of each roller is formed of a low friction material, if the rotation of each roller by inertia is not sufficient when the operator inputs the brake, there is a drawback in that it may not be possible to infallibly cause slip to occur between the wheels and the rollers corresponding to the actual on-road driving status.